Frío frío frío
by Hey Lenna
Summary: Sólo eran dos personas rotas intentando repararse. / Post Sinsajo.


• **Dedicatoria.**

Para Rosario (alias _Isi-san_) que se lo prometí hace mil años (de verdad, somos inmortales). La chica que me hizo considerar que quizá estos dos sí quedan bien juntos.

• **Advertencia.**

Post-Sinsajo.

• **Disclaimer applied.  
**

* * *

.

.

Para empezar, Johanna no tenía por qué estar a su lado.

—Hey, Gale.

Ella no tenía por qué estar ahí, o quizá en ninguna parte. Debería estar muy lejos, de ser francos. Dejar al chico con su patética y aislante melancolía que esconde y nadie mira (pero del que ella se percató al instante, así que no puede engañarla el idiota) e irse de ese maldito Distrito 2 que le causa repugnancia.

Porque si la gente se hunde y cae y llega ahí donde el aire falta y la vida da su verdadera cara… no es su problema. Salió de lo más bajo de la tierra por sus propios métodos, antes de que llegase quien pudiera traicionarle y patearle la cara. Así son las cosas, esperar una mano amiga resultaba lo más cercano al suicidio.

La vida es así.

—Hola, Johanna.

Es por ello que no hay razón por lo cual deba quedarse unos momentos con él. Nunca existió justificación concreta, al menos no desde demasiados meses para ser contados. Ya que ella no necesitaba y mucho menos ansiaba ese tipo de compañía, porque se sentía bien estando sola, mucho mejor. Perfectamente.

Tampoco él requería de su linda presencia, lo que Gale necesitaba (antes y ahora y hasta el final de sus días) era la contraparte a Johanna. Alguien cálida, que conserve esas sonrisas de madre que te hacían creer que la vida valía la pena, que guardara secretos esperanzadores y te hiciera desear, como un estúpido, ver un arcoíris al final de la tormenta.

Ambos lo sabían, por supuesto. No hacía falta decirlo. Pero tampoco arriesgaban mucho en todo aquello.

No tenían _nada_ que arriesgar.

—¿Nunca te fastidias, Gale?

—¿De qué?

_De la gente, de la vida, de todo. _

—Me refiero a venir a tirarte aquí a la terraza y ver las malditas estrellas. Son aburridas —respondió acostándose, a su lado.

—No —se perdió un momento en las estrellas y después la miró de soslayo—. ¿Te fastidias tú?

Johanna se encogió de hombros y se perdió igualmente mirando el cielo, dejando que las pequeñitas e incontables luces llenaran su vista.

_Definitvamente _ella no debía estar ahí.

Johanna no se preocupaba por él. No le interesaba saber de Gale, el chico conformado con miles de pequeños fragmentos. Un sujeto vacío, que contra toda lógica en vez de guardarle rencor a la vida se limitaba a odiarse, en silencio y en un continuo incremento.

Para cosas así, ella estaba mejor sola.

_Todos estábamos mejor solos._

—Sabes que puedes irte, Johanna.

No se refería de la terraza.

La voz de él sonó bajita, casi suave. Pero sintió sus palabras con fuerza, y le incomodó. No pensó que terminaría con su trato silencioso, de verse sin razón alguna y fingir que todo el pasado fueron meras imaginaciones, quizá un mal sueño.

—Lo sé —respondió, y no dijo nada más.

Gale se levantó hasta quedar sentado y así mirarla mejor, por su parte ella prefirió continuar ignorándolo.

—Es curioso ¿no? —murmuró él.

El chico tensó los labios y ella percibió que sus ojos seguían (_sin vida, vacíos, cansados, tristes_) opacos.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, Gale —sí lo hacía.

Suplicó en silencio que no tocaran el tema, mantener la burbuja, ser ignorantes felices _"finjamos que nunca existió."_

—Lo sabes, Johanna. Perfectamente. Lo piensas también ¿no es cierto? —soltó una risa amarga—. Es casi gracioso como todo… sigue y no importan los sucesos, se olvidarán y será como si jamás hubiese pasado.

La chica apretó los labios y se levantó lo suficiente como para sentarse. Lo miró a los ojos y se vio a sí misma (adolorida). Él podía provocarle un sentimiento de empatía que, desde que sobrevivió a los juegos, Johanna siempre había odiado.

Era tan mala idea estar ahí con él.

—Los Juegos del Hambre, la tiranía, el infierno que nos hizo vivir el Capitolio. El momento en que te das cuenta de la _bajeza_ que el ser humano puede lograr, la intensidad de su deseo de poder. ¡Toda la maldita mierda que es capaz de crear! —a Gale le tembló la voz, pero se repuso al percibir la mirada de ella. Suspiró y su voz se volvió un susurro—. Llegará un día ¿sabes? Un día, después de muchísimos años, que se dudará de este suceso, se pensará que fueron meras leyendas. Incluso que nunca existió.

Gale dejó de mirarla y poco a poco su viveza se fue consumiendo, al igual que el volumen de su voz.

—Será menos que polvo, un suceso sin importancia. Todos prefieren fingir que nunca ocurrió. Pero quizá eso esté bien, porque todo mejorará y los niños no pasarán jamás por ello y aún así… no puedo siquiera dormir y no sé… es tan… yo no…

Fue un error tras error.

Ella nunca debió mirarlo por primera vez en aquel hospital y acercarse a él en actitud juguetona, tampoco debió ir al Distrito 2 cuando estaba consciente de la probabilidad de encontrarlo allí; nunca debió mirar sus ojos, notar su interna fatiga, sugerir una noche ir a la terraza.

Por ello acercar el rostro de Gale con sus manos sólo un error extra en todo esto. Porque sólo era contacto, se decía a sí misma, y estaba cansada de pensar, ver el mundo y hastiarse de todos. Recordar lo sola y vacía que estaba realmente.

Juntó sus labios intentando ser suave y que su temblor (a causa de _cosas_ que prefería ignorar) fuera mínimo. La boca de Gale estaba tan fría y sin vida como creyó que estaría, pero se sintió bien al estar así de cerca, sentir su presencia con los ojos cerrados y tocar su rostro con sus dedos, aun cuando se quedase inmóvil. Ejerció un poco más de presión en sus labios y disfrutó el roce al moverlos contra los de él.

Después del pasmo Gale quiso hablar, pero no lo dejó.

—Cállate, maldición.

Entonces algo pequeño flaqueó dentro de ella, se separo sin mirarlo y lo abrazó ahí mismo, arriba de la terraza con un clima espantoso y helado. Ocultó su rostro en el cuello de él sin desear decirle una palabra jamás, para quedarse tan sólo así, abrazándolo con fuerza, vulnerable.

Después de aquello, cuando ella lo empujó como si la hubiese obligado, ansiando pararse para irse al fin, Gale la retuvo tomando en un puño su blusa. Ninguno dijo o intentó decir algo cuando ahora fue él quien quiso mirarla, con calma buscó su boca, titubeó un momentó y la besó.

Sus labios ya no eran fríos.

Es probable que no estuviese del todo bien. Quizá no cambiase nada, o harían las cosas más dolorosas. Tal vez era el principio del fin.

Finalmente sólo eran dos personas rotas intentando repararse. Deseaban únicamente, aunque fuese un mísero momento, sentir que no estaban solos.


End file.
